A Trophy Father's Trophy Son
by XxDestroyMyHeartxX
Summary: Father's Day. The day had always made Edward Elric's mood plummet. Hohenheim was never there for them, never there for him. He didn't have a father to celebrate this day with. The name of the holiday almost brought tears to his eyes. The memory of Hohenheim walking out the door hurt. Why was he walking away? Was it something he did? Did Ed make a mistake? COMPLETE!


**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD**

**A Trophy Father's Trophy Son**

Edward Elric walked down the streets of East City, a permanent glare set on his delicate face. The fifteen-year-old blew off anyone that had so much as say a simple hello. He was not in the mood today (or any other day, but back to the story). It was earlier that day that Edward had awoken to reality.

"_Brother," a voice came from behind Edward._

_Said blonde turned around, an eyebrow raised at his human younger brother. "What is it, Al?"_

"_U-Uh, um," the smaller boy stuttered, a blush plastered on his pale face._

"_What is it, Al? Spit it out."_

"_Is Dad coming for father's day?"_

_Edward was taken aback by the question. He glared back at his brother, eyes fierce with obvious anger. "He wasn't there all the other times, why would he come this time, huh?"_

"_I just thought-!"_

"_Thought what, Al?! That'd he come back to his crippled sons after who knows how many years, for a holiday he never deserved a present for?"_

_Alphonse had gotten furious over this. "Brother! He's our father!"_

"_He's __**your**__ father, Al!"_

"_Maybe if you would give him a chance-!"_

"_I gave him plenty of __**chances**__, Al! I'm done with him and this discussion!"_

"_But, Nii-san-!"_

"_**Alphonse!**"_

_Al flinched at the use of his full name, coming from his brother. The younger blonde had physically jumped, taken aback by his sibling's loud exclamation. Edward had never been this angry at him before. He saw the furious look in his eyes. This only caused his own anger to boil inside of him. He screamed something he would regret for the rest of his life before running out the door._

"_I hate you!"_

Today, the blonde alchemist was more pissed than his usual, frightening most of headquarters. Nothing except pure anger and hatred filled the young boy's mind, his face turning an angry red. Ed stomped his way up the stairs to the sixteenth floor, on his way to hell.

Colonel Mustang's office.

He kicked the door in angrily, not even bothering to acknowledge the group of soldiers sitting at the table playing cards. The group of five watched as the furious blonde walked his way into Mustang's office.

"This won't turn out well," Havoc spoke up.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye looked after the boy, her eyes as stoic as ever. However, you could a small hint of worry in her almond eyes.

"Where's Alphonse?" Fuery spoke up. Everyone looked around, realizing they hadn't heard from the boy for quite some time. He'd only recently received his old body back, it was still a litle on the thin side. "He's normally with him."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Havoc started, a mischievous smirk in place, "but I want to know what's going to happen."

Three of the soldiers walked towards the closed door, their ears pressed against the wooden door.

"Fullmetal, where is your report?"

"Right here," he said through clenched teeth. "Can I leave now?"

"No, we need to talk about your mission?"

Edward tried his best to not get angry at his commanding officer, but he was making it pretty hard. "Its in the report, Colonel," he growled. The blonde's head was throbbing now, pushing his anger away to the back of his mind.

"You destroyed to government buildings, Fullmetal! Don't you know how this is going to look on me! Are you so much of a failure that you can't do one simple task? You are my subordinate-!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Fullmetal, what has gotten into-?"

"I DON'T CARE, OKAY? YOU WIN, MUSTANG! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! If you don't like me so much, then why don't you ship me over to someone else, huh? Or better yet, TAKE THIS DAMN WATCH BACK! I SURE AS HELL DON'T NEED IT." Tears were now streaming down the young boy's face, his anger disappearing. He threw the watch at his (ex)commanding officer.

"Fullmetal-!" Roy Mustang was cut off at the sound of the door slamming. The raven-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose."Damn him!"

The soldiers in the outer office had been quite surprised with the youngest of the team. They had stepped away from the door. After all, the boy did have quite the reputation with doors. He once again stomped out of the room, his golden bangs covering his tear-filled eyes. He swiftly ran out the door, his down and his feline eyes shut tight.

He ran down the streets once again, dodging the people in the crowd, turning corners. Edward sped down to his apartment building, quickly running up the stairs. The blonde finally reached his apartment. He grabbed the key from under his mat. It wasn't until he put the key in the socket that the alchemist noticed the door was already unlocked. "Al!" he exclaimed. He walked into his home only to find someone that wasn't Alphonse. It was Hoenheim.

_It was his father._

The small teen growled, anger quickly taking over his mind once again. His vision was becoming red with hatred. "What are you doing here?" he growled out.

"Van, honey, should we really be bothering-?" a woman came next to the older man. She seemed to be in her early thirties, laugh lines around her mouth. The woman's hair was a dark brown color, almost black. The brunette had blue eyes. She seemed to be in her second trimester. She blushed at heavily. "H-Hi, sorry to intrude upon your home. Van just wanted to see you-!"

"Who are you?" Edward asked rudely, a glare fixated on her, looking her up and down.

She bowed her head, her blush a cherry red by this point. "I-I'm," she stuttered before she was cut off by another voice.

"Hey, pops, this place sucks. Can we leave...now...? Who's the shrimp?" a teenager asked, pointing his finger to the shorter blonde. He had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. He was taller than Edward by at least six inches. His hairstyle reminded Ed of a certain man that always had a cancer stick between his lips.

Edward's face grew more and more red by the second. Containing his anger, he asked with a smile, "Well, I believe the question is," he began, a sweet smile on his face, "who the hell are _you_ and why are you in _my_ apartment?"

"Well, shorty, its not like I want to be in this shitty-!"

"William, Rachel! You can meet me outside in the car. I'll talk to him myself."

The two strangers left the apartment, the taller boy, now known as William, walked out grumbling before being hushed by his mother.

"Edward," Hoenheim said.

The short teen turned, a gun poised at his _father_. He'd been caring one ever since the incident when Winry died. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something."

"Who were they? Those...those people?"

"My wife, Rachel, and my son, Will."

Edward's body went rigid, questions gathering in his head and a gun in his hand. "How old is he?"

Hoenheim closed his eyes, trying to stay calm, "He's fifteen."

The blonde teen's eyes widened, turning the safety off. "You cheated on mom, with that tramp?!" he asked, furiously. "You left us for another family?!"

"No, Edward. I didn't leave your mother. I didn't leave your brother. I left _you_."

The words stung as they left his _father's_ mouth. Tears pricked at his golden eyes, everything seemed a little colder. "Wha-What?"

"_You_ were the mistake. _You _were the reason Trisha died, that Al lost his body. _You _were an _abomination._ You can't even pull the trigger on the person you hate most. You're a _failure_. Goodbye, Edward." With that, the older man stood up and walked out the door. He stopped at his son's shoulder, leaning down to his ear. _"__I never loved you."_

Edward could hardly breathe, let alone hear the door close behind him. He fell to his knees, tears running down his face._  
_

_"I hate you!"_

_"Are you so much of a failure that you can't do one simple task?"_

_"I never loved you."_

The blonde looked at the gun he still held in his hand, smiling to himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

A gunshot filled the air, babies cried and mother's cheld onto their children tight.

That was the last night, Edward Elric was alive.

**WELL, THAT'S IT! I MAY MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER BUT THE MOST THIS WILL BE IS TWO-SHOT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
